There is a need to develop dental amalgam materials that could continue to utilize the benefits of mercury-based amalgam, in terms of low cost, low technique sensitivity, and long term durability. This research will develop new dental amalgam filling materials based on well-accepted silver, tin and zinc amalgam elements without the use of mercury. This research will develop process principles to form non-equilibrium phases allowing cold welding, solid state age hardening, dimensional stability and adhesion to tooth structure so that the new materials would have nearly the same benefits as the present mercury amalgam dental fillings. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE